


Invisible Fractures

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vent Writing, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yosuke is not having a good time (vent writing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete vent writing that I actually began in the beginning of the year according to my folders, but who really knows. It's not something that makes much sense, perhaps, and not something that is completely relevant to me anymore either. That being said, there are some things that are still relevant, so here I am posting it.

“Can we turn this off?”

“Hmm?”

It’s movie night, and Souji is at Yosuke’s house, not a bear to be seen. Movie night coincides with Teddie and Nanako’s sleep over night, which means they can enjoy time alone like this.

They’re sat lying back on the bed, a blanket over them to keep them warm during these harsh winters. Under normal circumstances, Yosuke would have tried his luck with Souji already, but something is amiss.

“I really don’t wanna watch this movie.”

“Don’t like how your favourite actress is getting frisky with the lead?”

“Go to hell, partner.”

The pillow that whacks Souji’s head should not be unexpected, and he laughs, turning off the TV regardless.

Yosuke’s expressions are hard to read these days, but as Souji kisses him good night, that recognisable smile returns.

“I love you, Yosuke.”

“Geez… Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“So as I was saying, Risette’s new trailer is out of this world. Man, what I wouldn’t do to get the chance to–”

“Whoa, slow down there. I get it, don’t worry! Kinda wish I knew what that bikini looked like up close. It’d be a real shame if the strings came loose, huh? Top and bottom~!”

It’s not the first time Yosuke’s heard sleazy comments from his male classmates about Rise, or any other idol, but today is not a good day.

As if moving automatically, he pushes back away from his desk, landing a punch to both of their jaws.

“Would you knock it off!? Rise-san is more than a piece of meat to drool over. You two are always full of crap, and it’s starting to piss me off!”

“Shit, Hanamura! What was that–!? Are you crying?”

“W-what? No! I,” he can feel the tears on his skin, a contradiction to his words, “Shut up…”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, geez, sucking face?” Chie makes a noise of disgust at the notice of a couple hidden round the corner of one of the Shopping District’s closed buildings, wandering hands wanting to make her heave.

“You’d think people would know better in this country, huh?”

“Kanji’s right,” Yosuke’s comment is spoken through gritted teeth as something akin to a shiver runs up his back, not down, a feeling he can’t quite explain, “Not everyone wants to see that.”

“Yosuke-kun, are you shaking?”

“I’m fine, Yukiko, just kinda cold…”

 

* * *

 

“H-hah, shit, no, no…” Yosuke sits there at his desk, eyes wet with tears he wish weren’t there.

He should have just stuck with playing the newest fighting game he bought for his console, but he just had to go and join a match on his laptop instead. If it weren’t for that, he wouldn’t have been subjected to the conversations in the chat that he had, nor had to suffer the unfortunate pop-up one of the members sent “for a laugh”.

“Why did they have to be talking about that and get worse, dammit, and why did he–!” he hiccups in between breaths, trying to even his breathing, but to no avail.

> [TEXT]  
>  Partner: You left early today, everything okay, Yosuke?

Yosuke looks at his phone on the desk, sighing.

_‘No, no it’s not, but it has to be because I’m just acting stupid.’_

> [TEXT]  
>  Yosuke: Not feelin gd, but it’s fine
> 
> [TEXT]  
>  Partner: It’s not fine if there’s something wrong. Your feelings are valid.

“Sh-shit, Souji, I–!”

Yosuke knows if he goes downstairs now his parents will only question the redness of his eyes, so he moves to his bed, burrying his face in his pillow to muffle his sobbing.

He didn’t think he needed to hear or read those words from someone else, but the little amount of weight that lifts from his chest is too much to not acknowledge.

He sneaks a peak at his phone, shaky hands typing slow.

> [TEXT]  
>  Yosuke: i cant deal with things anymore, souji. i cant see, listen, read… i cant do it, it makes me feel sick nd shake nd cry nd i’m a hypocrit,, shit im fuckd up nd broken.
> 
> [TEXT]  
>  Partner: You’re not broken, Yosuke, you’re you, and that’s good enough. Like I said, your feelings are valid. They don’t make you a hypocrite, either.

“Huh…” Yosuke sighs, reading the texts over and over as his eyes become heavy.

> [TEXT]  
>  Partner: I’m right here for you.

_‘I know, but… you can’t be there all the time to “save” me.’_

Souji can’t magically turn off a switch; it’s a battle Yosuke must fight himself.

He has his comforts, his safe bubbles, but he can’t always be protected outside of that. He doesn’t want to expect that of anyone.

> [TEXT]  
>  Yosuke: I kno… thnks
> 
> [TEXT]  
>  Partner: Give yourself time.

Time drags on and it feels like forever for Yosuke, it’s hard, but he knows that’s just it… he has to give himself time.

_'Time… Yeah, time…’_


End file.
